Names
by black4minister
Summary: A look at Araogrn's many names, from the point of view of some one who knew him well-Lord Elrond. Spans right from little Estel to King Elessar. One-shot.


**A/N:**** Haha, well this would be the third thing I posted today, and in the third category. Guess I'm just in the mood. I wrote this awhile ago and never posted it 'til now. It really shows how much I love the way Aragorn was continuously gaining names for himself. Not to mention my love of Elrond as a father figure to him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Just playing in the sand box, people, just playing in the sand box.**

**Add:**** Thanks so much to the people who left comments mentioning typos – I think I got them all, or at least I hope I did ;-) Thanks to everyone who reviewed too, I wish I could reply to you all but real life has got me in it's jaws!**

**Estel**

"Ada! It hurts!"

"Well, that will teach you not to go near the fire when I had already warned you, won't it?" Elrond gently scolded, as he dressed the small burn on the top of the child's finger.

Estel simply gave a pout worthy of a little prince - worthy of his heritage, said a voice in Elrond's head, before he quashed it.

"There! All done - has it stopped hurting?"

The young human bent his finger experimentally, exclaiming as it did not cause pain. Bright, young but intelligent eyes stared up at the elf Lord. "It does not hurt, ada! - Thank you!"

Elrond smiled as Estel jumped down from the stool, running for the outside door. So many worries stood in that child's future, it was good to see him carefree. Estel had almost reached the door, when he turned around, running back and throwing his arms around Elrond, kissing his cheek, "Love you, ada" He was out the door before the elf Lord managed to reply.

**Aragorn**

Elrond watched, somewhat sadly, as the young man before him finished securing the bags onto his horse's saddle. The man then turned to Elrond and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Lord Elrond. I won't ever be able to repay you"

Elrond had to suppress a wince at the formality in the man's farewell. When had he become 'Lord Elrond'? What had happened to 'ada'? But this was not his little Estel any more. The man that stood before him was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The ring of Barahir sat in place on his right forefinger, the shards of Narsil were carefully packed in one of his bags. This man was to be the leader of the Dunedain, though barely twenty years of age.

"There is nothing to repay" Elrond finally replied, "It has been a joy to raise you, ion nin, and I would only ask that you keep yourself safe" He then leaned forward and kissed the young man on the forehead.

With one more small bow of acquiescence, Aragorn mounted his horse and steered the animal out through the stone archway. Elrond continued to watch, even after the horse had passed out of sight, feeling as though he had just lost something he could not get back.

**Strider**

Elrond sighed in relief as the horse made it's way slowly into the courtyard. It did not matter that the animal was almost falling over with tiredness, or that when the man dismounted, he too had trouble staying upright. All that mattered was that he was safe.

"Estel!"

At the call of his name, the man turned swiftly, all traces of tiredness gone, his hand automatically reaching for his sword hilt. When he saw who had called he tried to hide the reflex action, but Elrond had seen. He had also seen the man's face.

Lines of care and worry were etched deeply into features that, though 50 years of age, should still be youthful. A scar was visible on his cheek, short but shining brightly against the weather beaten face. A broad sword hung by his side and a dagger could be seen poking out of his worn boot top. Everything about him, in fact, was worn. His clothes, purposefully dark, his face, even his movements spoke of more then just fatigue, they spoke of a weariness that ran right to the bone.

Strider, ranger of the north, bowed to Elrond, his hand still resting easily on the hilt of his sword. Elrond, ignoring formality, hurried forward, gripping the man's upper arm. Strider winced, but tried to hide it.

"You're hurt" Elrond said, peering into his eyes.

"It is nothing" The man turned his head to the side, avoiding the elf's piercing eyes, "Just a scratch. I have already treated it"

"Well, let me look at it anyway" Elrond tried to take the human's arm, only to have him shy away.

"I'm fine, My Lord, really" here he gave Elrond the ghost of a smile, "I just need to rest, really"

With this, he turned and headed towards the main building, having handed his horse to a stable hand.

**Elessar**

A crowd stood waiting for them at the gates of Minis Tirith. The crowd included nobles in long robes, soldiers wearing black and silver, and a dark haired, thoughtful looking man, whom Elrond knew right away was the new Steward, Faramir. But it was not these men that the elf Lord saw. It was the tall, proud man, resplendent in black and red, a silver crown resting above grey eyes, who stood slightly in front of the rest. This man was so very different to the care worn, world weary Dunadan who had set out from Rivendell over a year ago. This man exuded power and command, but also the compassion that had made the rangers love him. The crowd, despite being excited to see the elves, angled towards him, as though he was their anchor. This was King Elessar, first King of the Reunited Kingdom, standing before his capital city.

And yet, there was still a little of the Estel he had once known left in the man, thought Elrond, as, forgetting court etiquette, Elessar started forward. Arwen's horse had broken away from the rest of the group, and riding fast, she threw herself from the horse's back into the man's waiting arms. He swung her round and round, laughing. Yes, he thought,as Elessar finally made it over to the group of smiling elves, that was Estel's happiness dancing in those grey eyes. It was there as the man introduced Arwen to the crowd as their future Queen.

The next few days, Elrond saw many of the people he used to know the King as. Aragorn was there-the hard years experience of playing Chieftain to a scattered race easy to see in his dealings as commander of the Council and the Kingdom. Strider, the ever vigilant lone ranger was quick to provide strategies and solve conflict. Estel emerged whenever Arwen entered the room.

And Elrond came to the conclusion that he was not seeing a new person. The other names-his son seemed to have returned with many over the years-had all marked a change in his personality. But not Elessar. Elessar was like the perfect blend of them all, as though the man had finally found who he really was, a part of all those people. Even as he thought it, Elrond saw his mother-in-law smiling at him. Of course, it had been the Lady Galadriel who had called him that first, who had first seen the man he would become. Who had seen that names didn't define-they described.

**A/N: And so? What do people think? Reviews are love-share the love! :-)**


End file.
